Traditionally, digital rights management or DRM has been used to protect various types of content that can be distributed to users. DRM protections can include using one or more keys to cryptographically protect content that is to be distributed.
Some types of DRM techniques in the past have included two different but related functions—that of key issuance and key protection.
Key issuance involves issuing keys that are used to cryptographically protect content. Key protection involves protecting issued keys to prevent tampering and the like. In the past, in at least some protection systems, the role of key issuer and key protector has been played by a single entity. Thus, the entity associated with issuing keys has also been the entity associated with protecting those keys.